The Tale of a Dead Dream
by 0-Golden-0-Scarlet-0
Summary: Dream was a Night Fury, and was very close to another Night Fury named Rahia. This is the tale of how Dream died, told by Rahia.


I sighed monotonously to myself. _"Even in death, you still find a way to haunt me, don't you, Dream?" _I thought, waving my tail slightly.

Dream had been one of my closest friends, and an even closer enemy. I pressed my wings to my sides as I closed my eyes, recalling the last battle I'd been in with Dream, when Monstrous Nightmares had invaded the Isle of Night.

_"Just get out, fly away and don't STOP FLYING!" Dream spat, his dark purple and blue scales gleaming an almost eerie silver in the light pouring into the cave."I'd rather die than leave you, thanks," I snarled in return, swinging my already blood-stained claws at a dark red Monstrous Nightmare, sending him crashing into the stony walls of the cave. Dream hissed furiously at me, shoving me towards the cave entrance with his wing._

_I spat in annoyance as my back claws slipped on the grass in the entrance, spinning myself back around and lunging at the two Monstrous Nightmares fighting with Dream. I hopped up on the orange Nightmare's back, and sunk my retractable fangs into it's neck. It reared backwards, roaring furiously, crashing onto its back, crushing me below it. I hissed and tucked my claws into the Nightmare's shoulder and heaved myself out from underneath it. I slashed my claws twice at it, getting its eye on the first strike and tearing out a clawful of scales on the second._

_The Nightmare yelped slightly in pain, and flew out of the cave, quickly replaced by a green Monstrous Nightmare and a blue one. I was about to jump for the green one when Dream's sharp roar cut me off. I whipped my head around to look over my shoulder instinctively to see the other Monstrous Nightmare, with its fangs dug into Dream's right foreleg, its back claws shredding the ends of his wings. Before I could've even hoped to do anything, the blue Nightmare cashed down on my back, and I was pretty sure I heard the bones in my wings snapping._

_I tried to twist my head back around, to bite or claw at the Nightmare on my back, but to no avail. Dream snarled, and raised his left foreleg, clawing at the Nightmare's eyes. The Nightmare released Dream after several seconds, letting out loud roars of pain. Dream scrambled to his feet, flung open his wings and jumped at the Nightmare on my back, knocking it off easily. I shoved myself back up to my feet tiredly. My left side had a large burn mark now, while my wings, shoulders, tail and forehead were bleeding, though no where as bad as Dream._

_Dream's right eye was shut and bleeding, his right foreleg was bleeding heavily from where the Nightmare's fangs had been, the membrane of his wings were torn up, his tail fins were torn as well, and he was bleeding from various spots on his back, while his tail was scorched my a Monstrous Nightmare's fire. _

_I shook my head slightly, beginning to feel light-headed from the lose of blood, and the burn definitely wasn't helping that. I raised my wings and lunged unsteadily towards the green Monstrous Nightmare. Dream was still locked in a fight with the blue Nightmare, though thankfully, I could see that he was obviously winning. I dug my claws into the green Nightmare's left wing, dragging it to the ground._

_Unfortunately, my lack of blood was starting to affect me even more now, and I quickly lost my grip on the Nightmare's wing. The green Monstrous Nightmare roared at me, launching a blast of fire at me. I barely managed to dodge to the side, my feet slipping on the blood-soaked floor. The Monstrous Nightmare reared up, its right leg drawn up with the claws extended. I stared, dazed, for a split second before I realized that the Nightmare was most certaintly going to kill me. I frantically tried to get out of the way, or do anything to save myself before a brief glimpse of dark purple and blue scales caught my gaze._

_I stared tiredly, confused, before Dream shoved my out of the way, quickly snarling, "Get. Out. Of. Here. __**NOW." **__Hardly a moment afterwards the Nightmare's claws smashed into his back, digging into some of the previous claw marks. I cringed, reality finally hitting me, when a sickening cracking noise occured. I flailed to my feet, stumbling, and flew towards the entrance. I glanced back over my shoulder and immediately felt like I was either going to get sick or pass out._

_The Monstrous Nightmare was pulling its claws from Dream's back, scowling. Dream was bleeding heavily from his back and from his stomach now, the blood beginning to pool around him. I could see multiple bone fragments on the Nightmare's bloodied claws. I shrieked in wild alarm at the sight, and flew as fast as I could, pain pulsing through me from the tears on my wings._

_'Don't stop, don't slow down, and don't look back,' I thought, not wanting to have to look at Dream like that again._

I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head, trying to get the images out of my head. Dream shouldn't have died that night; I should have! It was my fault he was dead, wasn't it? If I hadn't messed up when that Monstrous Nightmare attacked me, he'd still be here and I wouldn't have to keep blaming myself.

"I'm sorry, Dream," I whispered. "But I'll avenge you. I promise you that."


End file.
